


Strange and Beautiful

by Caketastrophe_cosplay



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attack, schizophrenic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caketastrophe_cosplay/pseuds/Caketastrophe_cosplay
Summary: Tweek has a really bad day but it definitely ends better than he ever thought it would.(I hate summaries)





	Strange and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot i found the other day that i never edited. I never really post one shots but i re-read this and found that it was pretty good. I hope you enjoy it and that it makes you feel fluffy and good in the end ^_^ ♡

His teeth made indentations in the already decimated eraser of his pencil as the clock ticked so loudly in his head he swore it would deafen him. Before him sat the end of everything. Resting so plainly on his desk was the most hellish and horrible torture that had ever been invented sent for the sole purpose of destroying him. He knew why they made them do this. It was to slowly and surely break all of their souls, make them into robotic little mind controlled hell spawn to do all of their evil corporate bidding. The English exam in front of him mocked the very foundations of a free society.

"You have five minutes left for your exam."

"Gah! J-Jesus!" Tweek jolted and the loud sound of paper being torn apart, fiber by fiber, in front of him seemed to echo in the room. He stared with wide horrified eyes at the large tear in the middle of his test. In his moment of surprise his pencil had stabbed through and torn a large whole right through question number six.

"Tweek...Another exam ruined?" A sigh ghosted over his shoulder and Tweek hunched over his desk in defeat as his hands shook and tried to pull the edges of the paper delicately back together and smooth them out. His teacher hovered over his shoulder with what he knew was a disapproving stare and without a doubt the ENTIRE class was staring at him too.

"I-It was an accident."

"So it always is. We don't have any extra tests so you will have to go to the front and tape it back together as best as you can." She tapped her pen on his desk once and walked to the front of the room.

Fucked up again.  
why are you always such a screw up huh?  
So worthless...

Tweek swallowed hard and forced his legs to extend so that he could shuffle awkwardly out from under the old and tiny desks they were all forced to sit at to make the walk of shame to the front desk to get tape. His hands shook more than normal and it was harder to resist the urge to twitch his neck and jerk to look behind him. He could feel the billions of stares of everyone all at once. Not to mention the man in the corner of the room without eyes and hands. He was always staring at him in this room, just looking without eyes and watching without eyes. It was terrifying.

His breathing had picked up and somehow he was already in front of the tape. It was black and shiny and it looked dangerous and sharp but he picked it up anyway and removed one of the black pieces of tape. It was supposed to be clear, now he wouldn't be able to see past the tape if he taped up his paper incorrectly. He wouldn't be able to see question number six and he wouldn't be able to answer it. He only had five minutes left and he'd only finished half the test.

Normally this wouldn't have been much of a struggle. He wasn't good at English but he wasn't horrible either, not this bad. Not unless he did what he'd done this morning...

He'd been late for school and in an anxiety driven panic he'd neglected to take the small capsules located inside his bathroom mirror. Inside the mirror, inside the small pill bottle labeled "Tweek Daily Meds". He hadn't taken his meds and now his world was once again falling apart.

Disappointment. Everyone is so disappointed in you.  
Watching you, you sick sick fuck.  
Can't even see through the tape.  
So worthless. WORTHLESS.

With a swallow he pushed past the voices in his head and tried his best to tape his paper back together. He was making a mess of it though, black strips all over, covering up his words. With already shaking hands he really did try but there was too much tape and it was awful. By the time he'd finished the bell was ringing and kids were already pushing themselves out of the classroom.

"Just leave it Tweek. It's good enough for me to grade." He stopped and looked up at his teacher. She was smiling kindly but it looked sinister and evil. With a jerky nod he left the exam on her desk and shot back to his backpack and hastily retrieved his stuff.

The man in the corner watched him without eyes, with feet melted into the floor and arms stuffed in his pockets. If you've never been watched by someone without eyes, then you can't possibly understand the skin crawling horrible feeling that was consuming him.

Quickly his feet carried him from the room and Tweek tried his best not to stumble over his own untied shoelaces. Everyone was staring and he could feel it. Nobodoy was moving and everyone was staring and he was watching the floor but he KNEW.

The darkness was leaking out from underneath the doors and EVERYONE WAS STARING. THE WHOLE WORLD WAS STARING.

As his breaths came faster and more labored he violently twitched his head to the side. A pained grunt escaped his throat as Tweek turned sharply down a hallway and broke out into a full on sprint. He brushed roughly past a tall kid with dark hair and nearly took a bad spill onto the floor. Somehow he righted his feet and muttered an endless stream of apologies before rushing on in his haste. The staring and the shadows and the constant mururing of how absolutely worthless he was; it was suffocating. He was suffocating.

Rather than opening the door Tweek collided with it. All of these faceless beings staring him down and the compressing hallway. He had to get OUT!

The fresh air was like a bucket of ice water as his feet haphazzardly carried him through partially melted snow down towards the line of trees on the outside of the field. It wouldn't be the first time he'd run out of school unannounced, or even the first time he'd disrupted an entire classroom with his worthless antics.

Everyone in the world knew he was a freak that couldn't function. He'd torn his english test. All because he hadn't taken his poison this morning. The beautiful, horrible bottle of poison that sat in his cabinet. He needed it but it was killing him. Thats what poison did right?

Worthless. So very worthless.  
Chicken, dead chicken boy. Dead boy. Stupid boy Worthless boy.

"G-gahhh!! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He yelled aimlessly at no one in particular and gripped the sides of his head tightly. Breathing was difficult, he couldn't even breathe properly.

The grass underneath his feet was soft and he dropped down onto it and curled up into a ball. He hadn't even made it farther than the edge of the field. So out in the open he felt exposed to the horrors all around him. The things in the corners of his vision that were out to get him. The faceless PEOPLE that just watched and KNEW everything about him.

He wanted to cry.

"Tweek..."

"No no no no no no." He repeated the word over and over in his head and wordlessly moved his lips in an attempt at speech.

"Tweek.... Tweek!" Someone new was calling his name and there was something on his shoulder. Two somethings, one in his hair. They were large hands and oh god the faceless people were TOUCHING HIM.

"N-No! Don't touch me I... I don't want to dissappear!" He shrieked the words and flinched violently.

"It's me! It's just me. It's Craig. You're okay." The hands were moving him and suddenly his face was flush with something warm and soft. He inhaled sharply and was met with a familiar scent.

The faceless people had no scent. This was someone real.

"G-gah! Jesus!!" With all of his might he latched onto the fabric in front of him and clung because his life depended on it.

"You're okay. It's okay now, nothing is going to get you."

The hand smoothing down his unruly hair felt really nice and Tweek felt his muscles start to relax. More oxygen at least seemed to be getting into his lungs now, at a must slower pace. Had he been hyperventillating?!

With caution he opened bleary eyes and looked at the blue fabric his cheek was smushed into.

Only one asshole in the entire school would wear that specific shade of blue, and they definitely had a matching hat. Tweek blinked slowly as the buzzing in his ears started to fade with some of the voices and his gaze travelled upwards.

A pair of stormy grey eyes were peering with something akin to muted worry at him. He had a face and eyes and they were beautiful eyes too. Tweek exhaled all of his agony as reality started to set in once more. The loud buzzing was gone, the voices a dull whisper and he could breathe again. The sky was relatively clear and the school in the distance was calm and quiet. Nobody was staring, just Craig.

"C-Craig...?"

The tiniest smile lifted up the left corner of the other boys mouth before it was gone again.

"Hey Tweekers."

That nickname had never before been such a glorious thing to hear fall from the lips of the kid in front of him.

"S-sorry... i-i'm fine I promise." He sniffled and tried to focus on his hands enough to loosen his grip. The long fingers combing through his hair were helping so much and he couldn't help but lean into the touching.

"Don't lie..." he swallowed at the monotone dripping from Craig's mouth. He was lying. Fine he'd speak the truth then.

"I'm having a sh-shitty day and I t-tore my exam paper." God but his voice was shakey and unsteady. Tweek leaned forward and hid his face in Craig's neck as he tried to keep breathing steady.

"You forgot to take them today didn't you?" He nodded numbly into his neck and gripped harder onto the blue fleece material in his hands. He was being cradled against Craig's chest in a tight ball and it felt so good as reality rushed in all around him again and the last of the voices faded into nothing but trembling sound waves bouncing around in the outdoors. Gently his world tilted side to side as Craig rocked him and continued to flatten down his unruly hair with gentle strokes.

"It's okay. You're okay." Most people would be put off by the flat tone but it grounded him. It was his baseline of reality. That voice without inflection or change was what reality was. Craig would not yell at him, or tell him that he was useless. He would only tell him the truth and with this condition the truth was what he needed most. Craig was his reality check.

"H-how did you find me?"

"You dont remember?" Tweek shook his head. "You ran right into me as you ran out of the building."

"Oh... that was you. Sorry."

"Sorry..." Craig mimicked the last word in his flat voice and Tweek almost smiled at it. His habit to repeat words at the ends of sentences was really adorable sometimes, it also helped remind Tweek that he didn't need to apologize so much.

Warmth pressed down onto his forehead and Tweek felt his cheeks heat with the realization that Craig was kissing his forehead. Slowly he lifted his gaze back to his eyes and blinked slowly.

"Y-you... what?" Words evaded him.

"Don't worry about it." Craig may or may not have had rosy cheeks but Tweek couldn't tell. It could have just been the cold causing the slight pigmintation.

"I..." his teeth sunk into his bottom lip and his brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm worrying about it."

"Don't worry about it."

"B-but... I can't help it now!! I'm really worrying about it!" His eyes widened as he lightly shoved Craig in an attempt to convey his frustration. You don't just do that and then tell someone not to worry about it! Who does that? Naturally that was just going to cause him more anxiety!

The tiniest of chuckles left through Craig's lips and floated through the air. Tweek flushed even more and shifted in his arms until his long limbs broke free from the male's hold. He moved enough to tackle Craig to the ground with a noise of frustration.

He was by no exaggeration of the memory small or tiny but Craig was also practically a giant. The only difference was that Tweek was skinny with awkwardly long legs and arms and Craig was essentially perfectly proportional. Curse his stupidly proportional face and his stupidly attractive everything. Tweek had shoved them both into the grass backwards and he frowned and placed a hand on Craig's chest as he glared at him.

"Why d-did you kiss me man?" His voice trembled with his words as he stared down into seemingly emotionless eyes and an indifferent face. It wasn't indifferent though. That face was out in the cold with him keeping him from having a schizophrenic episode, keeping him safe from himself. Craig was out here with him, being his reality.

Craig clearly struggled with words as his lips moved silently. Anxiety rose in Tweek's throat but he chased it down with an unconventional amount of courage and stupidity. Rapidly he leaned down and pressed his lips to Craig's. It was the quickest of kisses and the motion was more chicken-like than he had anticipated causing their noses to bump, but when he pulled away he saw genuine shock reflected in those usually empty eyes.

"You kissed me." He stated it like fact and all Tweek could do was throw his hands up over his face and make a sound in the back of his throat similar to that of a distraught reptile. The words that left his mouth in a rush were a poor echo of the cocky tone Craig had previously said them in.

"D-Don't worry about it man. Jesus Ch-Christ!" His hands made their best attempt at covering his face but bony fingers were good for little else than being awkward and long.

Craig was laughing. He was laughing at him but it wasn't warped like it had been before, it wasn't like he was mocking him or calling him worthless. It sounded beautiful.

"Worry about it..." He repeated his phrase like a weirdo and Tweek suddenly found himself being pulled forward into the fleece covered chest of his childhood friend. With shallow breaths he didn't dare move as they laid out in the empty field together. Fuck classes, Tweek wanted to stay here for the rest of the day. For the rest of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and advice are always appreciated as i am not perfect and i love to improve myself and my writing constantly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! ♡
> 
> (Craig repeating the ends of phrases is something i read in another fic many years ago. I dont even remember which fic but it very easily became a headcanon of mine for him and i fell in love with it.)


End file.
